


I will keep hearing you, one epiphany at a time

by Skrywer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrywer/pseuds/Skrywer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial is not just a river in Egypt. It’s a freaken ocean. </p>
<p>Or the one where Clarke realises Lexa had been saying I love you all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will keep hearing you, one epiphany at a time

Clarke lay draped across the dark leather sofa. Her skin stuck to the material from the sweat she had gathered shifting boxes for the last couple of hours. Two of her best friends, Octavia and Raven, sat among the mountain of boxes on the wooden floor throwing skittles into each other’s gaping mouths. Her stomach rumbled as she watched Octavia wiggle in what was meant to be a dance as her red skittle hit its target. Their fourth roommate and additional best friend, Lexa, had just left to grab take out, a reward for getting everyone moved into the newly shared apartment, finally. It wasn’t a secret the girls were close but lately Clarke had been ready to spill a secret she had been holding onto tightly. She could feel the words pulling at her lips wanting to escape. Pulling her tired body up she shifted into a sitting position before deciding to talk to the two dark hair girls in front of her.

“Guys... I like Lexa. Like I really like her.” Clarke rushed and felt her face heat up. She wasn’t worried about their reaction, they have known for a long time about her sexuality but Lexa was one of their best friends too. The skittle game continued as both girls replied in synch. “We know.” They laughed. Clarke’s jaw immediately dropped as she made her way over to the pair. “What do you mean you know? I haven’t told anyone.” She protested. They finally ceased their game turning towards the pacing blonde. “It was obvious, plus commander’s heart eyes show she total digs you.” Raven said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Lexa’s nickname, commander, had stuck after her fierce reputation in hockey.

Octavia saw her friend was freaking out and stood, reaching for her arm. “Clarke. Look at me.” She said softly, tilting Clarke’s chin with her finger. “What Raven was trying to say was we were pretty sure you two liked each other but left it to you guys to figure out. But thanks for telling us.” She finished giving her arm a quick squeeze as Raven nodded in agreement. Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing and especially about Lexa feeling the same way. “I don’t think she likes me,” Pouted Clarke as she returned to the couch. This set both Octavia and Raven into a fit of giggles as they sandwiched Clarke between them. “She says she loves you like fifty times a day. It may have not been those three words but she means the same thing” Raven stated simply. “Yeah she’s right Clarke.” Octavia added with much delight to Raven. “I am always right.” She huffed earning a wack from Octavia. Clarke decided to listen to her two friends and recounted her day trying to find any statements which agree with their theory.

~~~

The sun had managed to wake up Clarke early as she forgot to close her curtains. The room was bare compared to how it normally looked. Boxes were stacked in the corner of her childhood bedroom and Clarke could feel the butterflies build in her stomach as she realised she was finally doing it, moving out. She stretched feeling her muscles pull as she turned to check the time. The small clock informed her it was still early, only just past seven. Octavia and Raven had decided to pack their stuff together and meet Lexa and Clarke with their things at the new apartment. Luckily Lexa had her pickup and Raven her SUV so both pairs had plenty of room to take their belongings, furniture already sent ahead in the moving truck. Clarke padded across the hallway and inched the spare room door open softly. She spotted the curls of brown hair spread in contrast against the white pillows. Lexa turned towards the door as it creaked, smiling as she saw Clarke. “Sorry to wake you,” Clarke whispered before taking a step backwards. “It’s okay I couldn’t sleep anyways,” Lexa replied before moving the covers and patting the spot beside her. _One_ Clarke took the invitation and crawled into the warm bed, pressing her body against Lexa’s and drifted off to sleep again.

The next time Clarke woke she was alone in the double bed and the sun was brighter. She shuffled to the window and peered out, the sky was a bright blue. Clarke decided to head downstairs to the kitchen and found Lexa busy making food that smelled delicious. Making her way to the marbled counter top she could see a pile of pancakes with bacon. Lexa heard her and turned to greet the blonde. “I made your favourite.” She smiled before nudging the plate towards a bar stool. _Two_ Clarke took a seat and dug in, they were amazing like usual.

The two girls talked over breakfast and made quick work to clean up before getting ready for their trip. Clarke’s parents had a conference to attend but had made sure the girls were set before leaving the previous night. Lexa’s boxes were already in the back of the truck, only Clarke’s to go. Clarke had decided on a summer dress as it was still hot enough to pull it off. She tugged at the zipper before realising it was broken. Huffing she started to slide the straps off as she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. “Come here, let me fix it.” Lexa said gently before fiddling with the zipper. _Three_ It took a few seconds before Lexa made a triumphant sound and pulled the zipper up. Clarke spun around with thanks spilling from her mouth as she took in Lexa. The taller girl had her hair up in a messy bun and wore cut off denim shorts with a body hugging grey singlet. Getting a grip on herself Clarke smiled before starting the work of moving her things downstairs.

They made the trips quickly and it wasn’t long before the only box left was Clarke’s books, by far the heaviest one of the load. Lexa quickly crossed the room and picked up the box. “Let me help, that has all my books, it must weigh a tonne.” Clarke said as she reached for the other half. “It’s not heavy, I am stronger than I look.” Lexa muttered as her biceps strained. _Four_ Clarke nodded and followed Lexa to the car. They worked together to pull the tarp across just in case the weather turned on them. The excursion has caused small beads of sweat to accumulate on Lexa’s neck and Clarke couldn’t help the sudden dry mouth as she watched one trace towards the brunettes shoulder. She made a final check through the house, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. With a deep breath she locked the door and turned away from her home, ready to face her new life.

Clarke had insisted on driving as a thank you for all Lexa’s help carrying her belongings to the car. The trip would take them about three hours if traffic remained at a steady flow. They had only made it an hour before Lexa’s constant foot tapping stopped and she turned to Clarke. “Pull over, let me drive.” She instructed as she watched Clarke’s hair whip out the open window. _Five_ Blue eyes flicked over to meet green as she smiled before shaking her head. The two kept bickering before Clarke slowed the vehicle. “I knew you would give in.” Lexa teased before jumping onto the tarmac parking lot. Clarke exited the vehicle but didn’t walk to the passenger side but rather towards the small cluster of shops that sat to the left. Curiosity tugged at Lexa’s legs and pulled her after the figure of her best friend. She followed the girl to a small ice cream parlour on the end of the strip. The shop was welcoming as the air was much cooler and even brought goose bumps to her tanned skin. Clarke was standing with two cones in her hands trying to get her money out. Lexa rushed forward and pulled out a note of her pocket, handing it over to the cashier. “Lexa no! I have got this.” Clarke said as she struggled. “No, it’s my treat.” She smiled before leading the two out of the store. _Six_  


It was late afternoon by the time they reached their new apartment. There was already a black SUV in the parking lot meaning Octavia and Raven had beaten them. Lexa took the lead with the first box and made her way up the flight of stairs to their first floor new home. The entrance to the apartment had a step up which Lexa noted as her toe caught it. “Clarke, watch your step.” Lexa threw over her shoulder as she navigated the unfamiliar room. _Seven_

With the extra help from Octavia and little to none from Raven – her leg was sore, conveniently – they unpacked both cars faster than they managed to pack them. They were currently spread out across the living room on various objects, Octavia had claimed the table. Lexa picked up a stray pillow and threw it at Clarke’s face. “You’re an idiot.” Clarke laughed. “I can’t believe we made it, I am so happy.” She continued, expressing to no one in particular. “I’ve noticed.” Lexa simply replied before making her way to the kitchen and pouring them all water. _Eight_

After sitting around chatting about the hot neighbour Octavia saw as she arrived Raven announced she was hungry and was not going to be the one to go get food. There was a chorus of ‘not it’ from all but Clarke, leaving her the nominated food bringer. “Do I have to?” Clark whined while rolling across the floor. Lexa laughed at her antics before speaking up. “I’ll do it for you.” She smiled as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. _Nine_

Clarke followed her to the door, leaning against the frame. “You sure you want to do this for me?” She asked suddenly shy. Lexa dipped her head before nodding. “Why?” Clarke probed.

“Just because.” Lexa retorted before vanishing down the stairwell. _Ten_  


Clarke shut the door before falling onto the couch. Octavia and Raven had somehow managed to find a packet of skittles and were now seated on the floor.

~~~

“Oh.” Clarke whispered as she realised the words and actions she saw only that day screamed the love she was feeling for Lexa but from Lexa to her. The banging of the door brought all three girls back to reality as Lexa entered arms full of pizza boxes. Octavia tugged at Ravens arm, both girls looking to Clarke before Raven spoke up. “Hey O, did you want to see if the hot neighbour was around?” She smirked mischievously. Octavia nodded so fast her head was a blur to Clarke.

“I just brought food home though!” Lexa shouted after the two girls as they raced out of the apartment. “They are impossible.” She laughed, placing the food down on the coffee table. Clarke stood and moved over to where the taller girl was standing.

“I never realised what you were telling me and you have said it like ten times just today! I can’t believe I was so blind and those two idiots were right.” She rambled quickly, confusing Lexa.

“Whoa Clarke, slow down. What’s going on?” She asked placing her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. The blonde shook her head before trying again.

“Ten times today you said you love me and now it’s my turn. I love you.” She said her stomach erupting and skin heating up, hoping she didn’t make a huge mistake. Lexa smiled down at Clarke before leaning in brushing her nose against the blondes, making sure they were on the same page. They absolutely were. Clarke reached for Lexa’s hips, pulling them together as she closed the gap pressing their lips together. It didn’t last long as they were interrupted by cheers from Octavia and Raven who had snuck back in. It ended with all four in fits of laughter.

“Eat the food before it gets cold you two” Lexa said before settling next to Clarke on the couch, identical smiles on each girls face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic and first time letting anyone read my work. Sorry if it's not too good, all writing advice welcome. I just wanted a cute story and came across this idea, a twist on some of the other '10 times character says I love you'   
> No beta so any mistakes please just tell me. Also the characters are out of character. 
> 
> The title is a quote from Rookie Blue  
> The summary is a quote from Grey's Anatomy.   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
